Paint
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move into their first place together and start to paint the study when things turn into a bit of a paint fight and Kurt realizes what home really is.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

Kurt looked around his new apartment and smiled. Now at 24 he had moved out of the loft that he'd been living in with Rachel and found a place with Blaine on the skirts of Manhattan. They were very lucky that Blaine's parents had helped them finically and even suggested the building because it was owned by a friend of theirs. Kurt had fallen in love with the apartment as soon as they walked through the front door on a tour. The first room you walked into was an open plan living room and kitchenette then to the left was a hall taking you to two bedrooms – one they planned to use as a guest bedroom until later in life when Blaine and he thought about kids – a study, a bathroom and laundry. In the main bedroom there was a walk in wardrobe plus an ensuite bathroom. Kurt hadn't even said a word when Blaine said "it feels like home" and they'd instantly started to sign forms, talk about dates of moving in.

Now a week later, Kurt was dressed in overalls, an old 'Hummel Tire and Lube' shirt with a large paintbrush in his hands. They had decided they would paint themselves, save some money instead of hiring painters which would have cost a fortune. They'd started off with white bases for all the rooms; cover each wall at least twice, sometimes three times. They then had painted the bedroom a soft ocean blue though kept the boarders white. They were about to paint the study where there was going to be a feature wall on one side where a couch was going. Kurt had picked out a mixture of bright colours and they'd decided they would either paint a square design onto the wall or do a splatter wall, up to what they felt like. Standing in front of the wall, paint brush in hand Kurt called out to Blaine who was finising up in the bedroom.

"We're going to splatter it," he said, finally deciding for the both of them. Not ever a minute later Blaine was jogging into the room grinning.

"Sweet, I was hoping we'd do that. Here let's cover the other walls and the floor so there are no messes," he said, picking up some sheeting he'd placed in the room earlier.

They covered the floor with the sheeting before covering about 2 meters away from the feature wall with news paper on every surface they could. The ceiling was the hardest but with enough sticky tape they managed to get it all covered. Now with the white wall isolated they got to work, putting a fresh paint brush in each jar of paint before picking them up one at a time, flicking it at the wall and watching the paint splatter across the white. By the time Kurt had used each paint once the wall was half coloured in orange, red, yellow, blue, purple, pink and green. It was a very bright feature wall but he knew he'd chosen the right shades of the colour to not blind a person when they looked at it – God help him if he'd chosen fluoro colours.

Just as Kurt was about to pick up another paint brush he suddenly felt cold liquid splatter over his face and gasped. Opened his eyes he turned to Blaine and saw the boy looking at him with a cheeky smile, blue paint brush in hand.

"Don't stand there with your mouth open, you might catch a fly that way," Blaine said, poking his tongue out as Kurt shut his mouth with a 'hmph' sound.

Quickly Kurt picked up the pink paint brush, walked up to Blaine and ran it along the side of his face before the boy could pull away. Blaine gasped and suddenly Kurt was brushed against his arm with Blaine's paint brush, leaving a long gooey line of blue paint behind.

"Oh it is on Anderson," Kurt said, smirking at his boyfriend as he went to go get a different colour of paint and pick up the can so he'd not have to keep going back for it.

An hour later, a can of yellow paint gone, the pair panted heavily as they lay out on the floor alongside themselves. Kurt turned to Blaine and laughed at the boy's hair, now full of half dry yellow paint after Kurt had dumped the contents onto Blaine sometimes ago. Blaine looked back at him, reaching over to touch the top of Kurt's nose where there was pink paint and smiled fondly at him. They seemed to stare at each other for a moment before both leant forward to meet in a kiss.

Kurt realized in that moment that even if this apartment had been horrible, he still would have felt at home because Blaine was there. Blaine was his home. Paint covered hair and all.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
